You Love Me, But Can I Love You?
by Krakengirl
Summary: On Hold! Brooke, Bella's cousin is coming to see her and why's she a vamp? Seth's head over heels for her? Can she accept Seth's love even though he's her kinds worst enemy? Why's she lieing to him and will he forgive her when he finds out? SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: This is a redone of Vampire Gems**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I only own Brooke and Topaz!**

* * *

**You Love Me, But Can I Love You?**

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes wearily. My body ached from head to toe. I slowly sat up, realizing where I was. I was in my bed at my house in San Francisco, California. I looked down; dried blood was on my white T-shirt, on my pillow and on my bed. A small gasp escaped my lips. I shakily raised my hands to my neck. Underneath my fingers was a crescent scar.

I thought hard. I only remembered some stuff from my past things that stuck with like my sweet cousin Bella and John aka dad. I shuddered as I thought of that sick man I call a father. A small smile crept onto my face as I realized he was in prison. I turned him in on child abuse directed towards me. I shuddered again I could still feel the sharp teeth on my neck, screaming my head off, and feeling like I'm burning to death.

My head snapped to the side as I heard a quiet yawn. 'Topaz!' I got up quickly and raced to the other side of the bed. There on the floor was my pet fox kit. She looked different than I remembered. She was more golden than red. "Topaz, are you ok?" I asked quietly not expecting an answer.

"Yep! Are you? You lost a lot of blood." Topaz answered with a foxy grin on her face.

My mouth dropped. "How can you talk?! You're a fox you shouldn't be saying anything!" **(A/N: I do not own Narnia!) **

Topaz scoffed. "I'm smarter than I look! Plus were vampires now!"

"Vampires?!" I shouted. Not believing her. Not believing she was talking.

"Yes." She said while licking her forepaw. "I sure am thirsty. You know we'll have to hunt. You know to get blood to drink."

"Yeah but I don't want to have to hunt people." I whispered looking down.

"We can hunt animals. We don't have to hunt people." Topaz reassured me.

"Ok but what will we do? John's in prison for who knows how long. Thank the Lord!"

"We could hunt for a few days, pack up, get in your car, and move somewhere like to a small town." Topaz suggested.

"Or we could do every thing that you said and live with a relative named Bella." I smiled with a glint in my eyes. "She lives in a small town named Forks with her dad." Topaz opened her mouth to say something but I ignored her and continued. "There's a forest there. We could hunt easily!" I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Ok!" the young fox kit yelped. She jumped onto the dresser and looked into the mirror. "I like my fur more golden than red. Don't you?"

I laughed picking her up and looking in the mirror myself. My eyes were blood red, my skin was much paler, and my teeth were snow white and perfectly straight. My hair was now very shiny, silky, and still the vibrant red that I dyed it a few weeks ago except it looked like my real hair color. (**AN: I can kind of tell when people dye their hair so basically it looks like it's her natural hair color. Hair color and hairstyle on profile all the way to the bottom. The hair length is longer though probably a little below her shoulders.) **My waist was smaller, my legs were longer, and I noticed I was still 5' 3'' sadly. To say the least I was still as petite as ever but I was drop dead gorgeous!

"Don't worry about your eyes. You can get the weird clear stuff you put in your eyes." Topaz grinned.

I cocked an eyebrow "You mean contacts? And how do you know about vampires and I didn't know animals could become vampires!"

She laughed. "I met a vampire cat one time when I was a younger kit. It is very, very, very rare for animals to turn into vampires. It's all based on how much venom is put into our bloodstream, which has to be a lot."

"Oh. So when are going hunting? I'm really thirsty!" I complained while I set her down onto the bed.

"First, call Bella and ask if we can stay with her. Second, go to the back… wait do they have banks in Forks?" I nodded. "Scratch that. We need to stay away from humans till we hunt. Do you have money with you?"

I nodded. "Yep! I got a debt card before mom died she put it so it's like a credit card only it's your money but it's being sucked from your bank account."

"Good. Second you need to pack your clothes, stuff, and get dressed. Put it in your car and drive to a close forest or mountain. Then we can hunt. Are you going to tell Bella about the whole vampire thing?"

I sighed. "I don't know… I don't want to scare her off. Hopefully she won't notice the big change I mean it's been like 5 years since I last saw her." Topaz nodded. "I'm going to call her now." I looked at the clock. It read 11:30 am. I picked up my cell phone and quickly dialed the number.

Bella – Hello"

Me – Hey Bells it's me, Brooke.

Bella – Hey how are you?

Me – Ok but John's in prison, and I was wondering if I could stay with you…

Bella – Sure, you can! I'll ask Edward you can meet him and our family!

Me – Who's Edward?

Bella – Oh he's my husband! We go married a 5 years ago!

Me – That's great! I'm so happy for you!

Bella – Thanks! So when will you be here?

Me – Probably in a couple of days

Bella – Alright I got to go! See ya!

Me – Bye!

I hung up the phone and turned to Topaz who was chasing her fluffy tail. Suddenly she got irritated and her eyes glowed, growing bigger. She was a little bit smaller than a horse. "Oh my God! Topaz you ok?! Can you shrink to your normal size?" Her eyes glowed again and she shrank back to her foot long size. "That was weird." I said blankly.

"That was so cool! I guess I got an extra sense! I can grow and talk to you!" Topaz barked.

"Well what's mine?" I asked curiously while packing some clothes in my bag.

"Hmm… I think you have complete control over your "hunger" and the smell of blood. A normal newborn would have darted out of this house and suck the blood out of all the humans you see. But I think you have something else. We'll have to see what it is later." Topaz murmured.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can leave!" I informed her while grabbing some clothes and running to my bathroom. I quickly took a shower and then I pulled on gray long sleeved shirt that slipped off my shoulders and a black sleeveless shirt on top of it. I then put on a pair of skinny jeans and I put a pair of black converses on **(AN: Below the ankle kind.)** I looked in the mirror and blow dried by hair. I straightened my hair and then put a cute black knit sock hat on. I pulled out my makeup back and took out some black eyeliner and mascara. I snatched my toothbrush and quickly brushed my teeth and I grabbed my stuff running out of the bathroom. I shoved my things in my bag and made my way across the room. I went over to my desk and got my white Mac apple airbook and put it in my laptop case. I also grabbed my iPod Touch and my maroon enV cell phone.

"Now let's go I'm done packing all the stuff I need!" I put my bag on my shoulder, my purse on my arm and picked up Topaz. The golden fox kit put her paws on my shoulder and licked my cheek with her small tongue. "Love ya too!" I laughed. My smile slowly faded away and my hand went up to my necklace, my mother's necklace. It was a beautiful oval shaped blue star sapphire on a sterling silver frame and chain. I tucked it inside my shirt and grabbed a cute gray heart necklace.

"You miss her. Don't you?" Topaz whispered. It was more of a statement instead of a question. I nodded. I walked down the stairs and outside to my car a white Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 **(AN: Picture on profile)**. I put my bag in the floor of the passenger seat and my purse on the seat. I closed the door and got in on the other side. I closed the door with Topaz curled up in my lap. I started the car and drove out of the driveway. I was ready to get out of this stupid city, ready to start a new life.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like this better than Vampire Gems? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! I hope this is long enough!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**You Love Me, But Can I Love You?**

Chapter 2

"You do know that we can't keep driving all night." Topaz chided while jumping onto the dash board curling up in the setting sun's rays.

I cocked an elegant eyebrow "Oh, and why?" I pushed the gas pedal until the speed pedometer reached nearly past 100mph.

The small fox kit lifted her head; licking her paw and swiping it over her ear. "Remember you're supposed to be human, and humans don't drive all night, making it to Forks in one day. Plus you're almost going twice as fast as you usually go. With you and your 'I have to go the speed limit'." Topaz jumped down elegantly onto my lap and look out the window.

I hissed at my stupidity and let go of the wheel. I dug into my purse and pulled out my iPod Touch and hooked it up to my radio **(AN: Don't they have those radio plug in things that can play your iPod in your car?) **I put it on shuffle and cranked up the volume. Going Under by Evanescence came on as I sang along. I paused for a moment and decided that I should hunt to try to waste time… or something. My burgundy eyes wondered along the road resting on a small entrance into a small forest.

I pulled my white Lamborghini into the entrance, putting it in park. Getting out I put on a black hoodie. I saw a reddish golden blur dash out before I shut the door and locked it. Topaz padded up to me and jumped lightly onto my shoulder before I sped off.

I raced through the forest dodging rocks, sticks, and trees expertly. I felt the pressure from my shoulder ease off as the fox kit jumped off, joining me right by my side. I smiled like a kid in a candy shop as she grew the size of a tiger big enough for me to ride on. I sprang onto her back grabbing two handfuls of her soft silky fur enjoying the ride. "Isn't this fun!" I yelled over the wind as it came rushing at us.

"You bet! So let's go hunting! I want to try a deer, they seem easy to catch!" Topaz barked speeding up as a wonderful scent hit our noses, making venom spill into my mouth. The golden fox came to a stop when a small herd of deer came into our view grazing in a small meadow. I carefully slid off her back not wanting to startle our lunch. I lost control as I let my instincts take over, the hungry monster inside roaring. I pounced on the closest one breaking its neck while putting my mouth up to its neck. I sighed in contentment as a warm liquid washed down my throat reducing the burning inside my throat. Before I even knew it I was full and my throat wasn't on fire anymore.

I looked at the field and gasped the 9 deer were all dead not a drop of blood in them. My eyes landed on Topaz who was licking her chops with a pleased look on her face. I skimmed my eyes over my hoodie to see not a single drop on it. I smirked proud of myself and ran by to my car with my faithful companion.

I got inside and turned the my iPod on again with Topaz in the passenger seat this time and got back on the road. I happily sang along as Disturbia by Rihanna came on.

"What should we do know? I know we can't appear at Bella's house in just one day, and of course we have to hunt everyday to try to stay in control. But should we just walk around and do nothing?" I questioned her wanting to know her opinion.

"Hunting major yes but maybe we should drive for a few more hours and go stay in a hotel or something just to waste time." She answered rather bored.

I sighed and went to the nearest town to fill up my baby aka my car and to go rent a room at a hotel. I pulled into the gas station getting stares of envy. I jumped out and filled up the tank and went to a small but very expensive looking hotel.

I pulled in next to the door letting one of the attendants' park my car after I got all my crap out of the Lamborghini. I walked inside my purse under my arm, suitcase in hand, and Topaz curled up in my hood of the hoodie. That doesn't look suspicious does it?

I walked up to the desk clearing my throat to get the person's attention. "Hi, could I get a suite?" I asked while giving him a young man a dazzling smile who looked like he was about 22 or 23.

"Um… uh… s-sure!" He stuttered helplessly while raking his eyes down my body. I heard Topaz growl lightly, making me giggle under my breath. "Uh… scan your card here and go to your left after you p-pay ,mi-miss." I slid my card across the scanner and accepted the card, winking at him.

I walked quickly to the elevator, pressing the button. I skipped inside hearing a small gasp escape the lips of a little girl. I smiled kindly at her and pressed the 5th floor button. I danced out and found my room number 102 and opened the door. I walked in switching the lights on and throwing my suit case with a flick of my wrist onto my bed.

Topaz squirmed out of my hood and landed onto the bed. I sat down onto the squishy mattress and decided to go back down to the lobby. I jumped to my feet gracefully, and I grabbed my card, purse, and laptop as I dashed out the door. Topaz followed me hastily behind me jumping in my purse this time.

Once I was out of the elevator, I waltzed to the door pushing it open lightly with my fingertips. I heard sighs of wonder as I crossed the street fluidly, but I ignored them feeling slightly self-conscious, though I know I shouldn't. I walked into a small coffee shop sitting down into a big tan leather chair in a corner.

My eyes darted left from right as I logged into my laptop. I saw a young woman sipping a cup of warm coffee, smiling contently as she talked to companion next to her. Oh, how I wished I could taste coffee again.

For that slight moment I desperately wanted to be human again. I know what you're thinking, I'm stupid right? Yes, I did have the right curves, legs, skin, hair, everything about me now. But I wanted to be able to taste human food again and not have to be careful all the time.

My eyes grew wide as I felt something change. Physically change. I slammed my laptop shut, picked up my purse, and rushed to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me not caring if a human saw my extreme speed. I peered at the mirror and nearly shrieked.

I was human again. I was probably the prettiest human, but not as a vampire. My eyes were back to their bright emerald green but with soft golden flecks in them, barely noticeable. My pale skin wasn't as chalk white, but I was still pale. It was soft to the touch but it was still hard. My teeth were straight, white, and perfect. I noticed to my astonishment that I still had my vampire scenes.

I attentively made my hand into a fist and punched the wall. "Oops!" I winced as my hand went right through the wall. Topaz sat up in my purse with her ears perked up.

"What in the name of Pete's sake are you doing?! You shouldn't be knocking down… Oh…" She stopped abruptly and gasped. "What happened? You look human again! You even smell like one and heck you smell great like lavender, vanilla, and honey but so much better and more intense! It's taking all the control I have to not try to eat you." She leaned forward closing her eyes smelling my scent.

I ran across the little room and smirked, I still had all my vampire abilities and senses. "I wonder what would happen if you bit me?" I zoomed toward her as she leaned back.

"Hmm… let's see I would bite you and suck you dry thus killing you" She stated with a roll of her amber eyes.

I scowled at her "That's not what I meant, would I turn into a vampire again or what? Plus, how do I become a vampy again?"

"I dunno. What were you thinking and feeling when you morphed into a human?" Topaz stalked out of my purse and sat down on the counter, flicking some water off with her tail.

"Well, I wanted to be human again so I could have a latte and I remembered what it felt like to be human again." I mused mostly to myself.

"Here's the solution then, just want to be a vampire again and think vampirey thoughts. Well don't you might kill someone. But you know what I mean." She yelped a faint sparkle of curiosity in her eyes.

So I wanted to be a vampire again. Oh, how I loved feeling the wind in my face when I ran and the strength I obtained. I wanted to feel that delicious fluid run down my throat again soothing the aching burn. I opened my eyes and I smirked. There I was as pale as ever and a vampire again!

"Our problem is solved my dear, Topaz!" I nearly yelled. "Bella's very observant and she'll notice the big change. All I have to do is go all human and she won't expect a thing, therefore thinking that sure I change over a couple of years." I changed back into my human form and grinned widely at my cute little fox.

"That could work! But do we know how long you can stay that way?" She then narrowed her eyes in wonder.

It seemed like her question was answered immediately because my throat started burning intensely almost making me bust down the measly scrap of wood to drench my thirst. I saw my eyes turn from an amber color to a pitch black, and I grabbed Topaz, stuffed her in my red purse and ran out the door.

I sprinted to the exit almost knocking a poor kid over and pushed the doors open taking a small unnecessary breath. I ran into the forest and hunted much to my delight. A bear, 3 deer, and a rabbit filled me up and I ran back to my hotel.

I walked into the room and turned on the lights, picking up Topaz out of my purse. I gently stroked her fur in a nice relaxing manner. "I wonder if I have to eat, sleep, and the other human stuff when I change."

"No harm in trying. I do want to see your expression if it tastes bad!" Topaz chuckled at her little daydream of me nearly killing myself over some human food.

I glared at her playfully and grabbed a bag of chips out of the basket near the mini refrigerator. I changed into a human and opened the back attentively. I examined the bag and saw it was Cool Ranch Doritos and popped one in my mouth. I slowly chewed and smiled in delight as the flavor hit my taste buds.

"These are great! I almost forgot how these taste!" I chomped contently "And ha! Your little wish did not come true!"

Topaz rolled her eyes and hit her tail on my leg as she went by almost knocking me over in the process.

I looked curiously at the clock and it read 6:30 P.M. "I wonder when the pool closes. I want to take a dip!" I ran to my suit case and pulled out a black and white polka-dotted bikini. I pulled it on and pulled some old torn-up jeans on that hugged my hips and my black hoodie. It still was early December even though I don't get cold. I put on some light blue flip flops, and I grabbed a hair tie, putting my hair into a pony tail.

I picked up Topaz and put her into my pocket in the front of it and ran out of the room. I might as well take the stairs cause of the damn slow elevator! I opened the door to the pool and smile cheerfully. No one was in the pool or the room. And there weren't many windows.

Smiling wickedly I stripped off my hoodie and jeans and dived in. After swimming for an hour or two, I hopped out and wrapped my towel around my body, and I snatched my clothes off the table with Topaz enveloped in my hoodie. I darted back to my hotel room and threw my things on the chair after I set Topaz on the table. I walked into the bathroom grabbing my PJs and toiletry bag. I striped down out of my swim suit and snarled in aversion.

After me changing into a vampire, I thought that you were supposed to be perfect, physically, yet I wasn't. My stupid scars were still there, from having the one of the worst nights where _he_ was drunk. He was mad, just found out his banking business was going to be shut down because of unknown reasons that I didn't know.

Thick scars cover my body, a long one going from my left side of my collar bone to my back that ended at my right hip. A long horizontal scar was to my rib cage to almost the center of my back, on the left side. A small diagonal scar was above my belly button but to the right. Another one from the left side of my right knee that curved to the right until it hit my right hip bone. The last sickening scar I had was on the outside of my left thigh.

I shook my head and got into the shower. I got out after literally standing there for 5 minutes straight and go into my red flannel PJs with white snowflakes on them. I buttoned up my shirt and put on some warm socks. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and opened the door.

Lifting an eyebrow I examined Topaz, she was sitting there on a pillow reading Romeo and Juliet while watching an episode of House M.D. I scrambled around in my purse and found my digital camera and took a picture.

Topaz lifted her small head and cocked it to the side "Why'd you take a picture? Can't you see I'm trying to read and watch TV? It just got to the good part when Mercutio dies, Romeo going partially loopy, and House trying to convince the lady to abort the baby in her stomach telling her it's to save her life!"

My eyes widened "Well sorry! It was a priceless picture and what's got you PMSing?"

I changed into my human form and curled up under the sheets. The little fox tapped her small paw lightly on the off button and jumped onto the bed, crawling until she was under my arm. The rhythmic purrs rumbling softly from her chest put me in a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: I really need some review even if it's like two! Please!**

**~Krakengirl aka Jess**


	3. Author's Note

I have decided that I will be putting Moving On and You Love Me, But Can I Love You on hold at this time. I'm not entirely sure what I'll be doing with those two fanfics but for right now I have nothing. I may discontinue them I may not so I think it's safe to say they will be just on hold for the time being.

Truly sorry

~Krakengirl


End file.
